Soul Mates
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena and Kai had drunk one nightstand. But that was't it, was it? Damon kills Kai at Alaric's and Jo's wedding, causing Elena to run away to a friend for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I was writing a chapter for "Actions have consequences, Elena", when this idea came to me. Elena got drunk at the grill...along with a drunk Kai. Elena isn't with Stefan or Damon. Oh, and there are no effects to the cure. This is gonna be around Alaric's wedding and when Elijah leaves for New Orleans. I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So let's start a few nights after Kai and Elena had their drunk night together...

* * *

The wedding...

Alaric and Jo are giving their vows during the wedding ceremony.

 **Alaric:** Neither one of us should be here right now. We've spend our life dodging fate and beating the odds. But, because we did, I got to meet you, the most beautiful, hilarious and intimidatingly brilliant woman I have ever known. You inspire me, you've shown me that happiness is actually something that I can have in my life. And so...

He grabs the ring from Tyler.

 **Alaric:** I promise to be with you, and love you, and to dodge fate with you.

He puts the ring on Jo's finger.

 **Alaric:** For the rest of our lives.

Jo begins to cry.

 **The reverend:** Josette?

 **Jo:** Oh god, that's a tough act to follow.

Everyone laughs.

 **Jo:** Here it goes.. Alaric Saltzman, you are..

She stops suddenly and gasps loudly, looking weak and in pain. Alaric looks alarmed.

 **Alaric:** Jo? Jo? Jo? Oh my God. Jo? Jo? Jo?

Jo starts to sway on her feet as blood begins to pour from the front of her dress, as though she's been stabbed from behind.

 **Alaric:** Jo? Oh god, no!

 **Jo:** Aah! Aah!

Alaric now on his knees on the ground, holding Jo, who's white as a ghost and looks as though she's in bad shape. Joshua stands up from his seat and rushes toward them, but Kai holds up a hand, magically creating a high-pitched noise that incapacitates everyone at the ceremony. Liv, Tyler, Enzo, Stefan and Caroline, all grab their ears and scream in pain as Kai smiles gleefully.

 **Kai:** Miss me? No? Oh well.

 **Elena:** Kai, stop!

He turns and face her. Elena draws in a shaky breath. He crosses his arms with a smile.

 **Kai:** Why should I listen to you? I mean.. your not my mom, even if you were I probably still won't listen to you.

His amusement and curiosity clearly showing.

 **Elena:** The night we were drunk-

She starts crying a bit. He raises a brow.

 **Kai:** Yeah. What about it.

 **Elena:** We slept together.

He smirks.

 **Kai:** I would've called you the next morning..but, hey! You didn't call me either.

Elena takes a few deep breaths.

 **Elena:** I'm pregnant.

Kai frowns while Elena's friends gasp.

 **Kai:** What?

Elena gives a little smile and nods. The coven sees Jo dying and starts chanting to put the twins in Caroline, just in time.

 **Elena:** I've been trying to figure out how to tell you. Today, Liv did a spell and..and we're having a girl. I want you to be in her life but you gotta stop killing and hurting people, and start being good for once.

He starts talking in a soft tone.

 **Kai:** Elena, I-

He stops talking and looks down at his chest. Elena follows his gaze, just as his heart was ripped out from behind. Blood shoots out and splashes all over her face and dress.

 **Elena:** Nooo!

Kai's body falls to the ground, to reveal Damon with Kai's heart in his hand. Elena drops to her knees.

 **Enzo:** You idiot!

Damon frowns and looks down confused at a sobbing Elena. Enzo comes to Elena's side. Elena had told him, she ran into him the very day she found out and broke down crying when all he said was "hey".

 **Damon:** What?

 **Enzo:** You killed the father of her child!

 **Damon:** She said that to distract him. She almost had me there.

Enzo shook his head. Everyone started glaring at him. They may not like Kai but even they can see it was wrong to kill Kai. The unborn baby doesn't deserve to be fatherless. Even if the father is Kai.

 **Enzo:** She wasn't. She's telling the truth. She told me the day she found out. You just made her baby fatherless.

 **Elena:** Get me out of here, Enzo.

Enzo nods and vamp speeds them out. He stops once they were at his car. He helped her in before getting in himself and starting the car.

 **Enzo:** Where to?

She wipes her eyes.

 **Elena:** New Orleans.

He nods and pulls off.

* * *

After hours of driving, only stopping for food and gas, they were pulling up outside a mansion.

 **Elena:** Thank you for dropping me off. I'll be fine from here.

 **Enzo:** Your welcome. I'll call and check up on you.

 **Elena:** Ok. Please don't tell Damon where I am.

He nodded and she got out and heads to the door. She knocks on the door. As she waits for someone to come the door, it hits her again. Her baby will grow up without a father. She breaks down crying again, hands covering her face. Elena got to live up into some of her teen years before her dad died but she still has her stepfather. But her baby won't even get that.

 **Hayley:** Elena? God, what happened?

Elena looks up and starts crying even more.

 **Elena:** Where is he?

Hayley frowns in confusion.

 **Hayley:** He who? Come in.

Elena walks in.

 **Elena:** Elijah. Where is he?

Hayley nods and turns to the stairs.

 **Hayley:** Elijah! Can you come here!

He vamp speeds halfway down the stairs.

 **Elijah:** What-

He stops when he sees Elena with blood on her face and dress, and her crying.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

She says in relief, happy to see him but still sad. He vamp speeds to her side.

 **Elijah:** What's wrong?

He places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She shakes her head.

 **Elena:** He's dead. Damon killed him.

Elijah inwardly cursed Damon. He never did like him. He never did like seeing her this way.

 **Elijah:** Who did Damon kill?

He asked needing more information.

 **Elena:** K-Kai. The f-fa-father of my unborn baby. He killed him. My daughter is going to grow up with no father.

He pulls her into a hug and let her cry on his chest. He made a mental note to make Damon pay. He picked her up and carried to his room. The whole night, well into the early hours of the morning he comforted, Elena until she fell asleep, he vowed to make sure he made Damon pay, so much Damon would wish Klaus was making him pay...if that's what Elena wants.

* * *

AN: So Damon messed up BIG time. As for Kai...I'm not sure if I'm gonna leave him dead or not...So yeah, I now have another story out.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and eating a grilled cheese sandwich.

 **Hayley:** So...

Elena looked up at her and nodded.

 **Elena:** So...?

Hayley narrowed her eyes and sat next to her.

 **Hayley:** So, you've been here for 5 days, and we've barely talked. I get it. Your going through something. I respect that. I gave you space, the first few days. But now that's got to stop.

Elena sighed, frustrated. She put her grilled cheese down and turned towards Hayley.

 **Elena:** Look I'm sorry, but you haven't exactly made contact with me since you told me you were going to New Orleans to look for your family/pack.

Hayley glared at Elena.

 **Hayley:** I

She put a hand on her stomach before continuing.

 **Hayley:** Have a reason. I was kidnapped by these witches who linked me to one, to lure Klaus here. Because of Klaus' werewolf side and a predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into. Sorry if my phone got lost in the whole ordeal.

 **Elena:** I know. Elijah told. You've could've at least ask them to buy you a new phone. I almost tracked you down. We could've of both celebrated that we're both exactly a week pregnant.

They glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

 **Klaus:** For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to interfere.

He said walking in. They both looked at him, rolling their eyes before looking back at each other, laughing again.

 **Elena:** As fun as this is. I have to go. I need a hotel to stay at before I look for a place here.

She gave Hayley a hug before standing up. Her and Hayley been friends since Caroline told her about Tyler cheating on her with some shewolf, Elena couldn't believe he did so she went to see if said shewolf was worth it. Hayley wound up tell her nothing happened between them, that it's apart of some plan. In the end, they became friends, even though Caroline didn't like it. Klaus pulled out a phone.

 **Klaus:** Speaking of getting a new phone.

He tossed it to Hayley, who caught it.

 **Klaus:** Your welcome.

 **Hayley:** I have the same number, and everything is here...Thanks I guess.

Elena slightly smiled and walked to the door.

 **Elena:** I'll call you in 30 minutes, hour at the most. And tell Elijah, thank you again.

She called to Hayley over her shoulder.

* * *

10 minutes later, Elena was walking past a church. She stopped walking as she felt weird all over, a feeling she can't even begin to explain.

 **Elena:** Sitting down won't hurt.

She said to herself and made her to the doors of the church. Once inside she sat at the very front and started taking deep breaths. She pulled her head when she heard footsteps.

 **Davina:** Are you ok?

 **Elena:** I don't know the answer to that yet. I feel a bit weird.

Davina took a seat next to her.

 **Davina:** Your a witch..

She said more than asked. Elena quickly figured the girl next to her is a witch, remembering Bonnie said witches can point out others.

 **Elena:** No, I'm human. I'm pregnant. The father is a warlock. Your sensing my baby's power.

Davina shook her head.

 **Davina:** No. Your one too. A normal human doesn't have the strength to carry a witch baby. Some woman died before the baby can be born..Some barely make it through childbirth. I can tell your baby is powerful. Your baby must have somehow made you a witch somehow, your baby might've had help from the other side.

Grams, she thought. Elena put a hand on her stomach. Closing her eyes to take in the information, she just heard.

 **Elena:** Is there a way you can see why I'm feeling weird? Please.

Davina stood up.

 **Davina:** Lay down. I'm Davina, by the way.

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** I'm Elena. Human doppelganger turned vampire turned back human..Now turned witch.

 **Davina:** Wow.. Tell me about the lucky father while I do a spell.

Elena nodded and closed her eyes.

 **Elena:** He was one enemies. One night after I took the cure, I broke things off with my ex-boyfriend. I went to the grill that night. Kai. He showed up while I was drinking, or else I would've run. We both got drunk and..well you know. A week later, he..ah...was killed by my ex..at my stepdad's wedding.. I wasn't in love with Kai or anything like that but he could change and my daughter would have a father. I had my friend Enzo drive straight here afterwards. My friend, Elijah, was kind enough to comfort me. I decided to live here. I don't know if I can go back to Mystic Falls..not unless they need me.

Davina took a step back.

 **Davina:** All done. I know why you feel weird.

Elena sat up, wiping the few tears away.

 **Elena:** Really? What is it? Is my baby ok?

Davina sat down.

 **Davina:** Your baby..She biologically changed the father.

Elena frowned as she shook her head.

 **Elena:** How?

Davina shook her head.

 **Davina:** I don't know. I've never heard of a spell that can do that. If you weren't a witch, you wouldn't have felt the baby's power.

 **Elena:** Who's the father?

 **Davina:** I'm hoping it's the Elijah, you mentioned. Elijah Mikaelson, is the father. I can only assume she did it because she likes him.

Elena nodded. Feeling hungry, she got up.

 **Elena:** I should go eat. Thank you, Davina.

Davina stood up and smiled.

 **Davina:** Your welcome.

* * *

 **Elijah:** Have you've seen Elena?

He asked as he walked in the living room.

 **Hayley:** Yeah. She left. She said to tell you thank you again. She's also staying in New Orleans.

He nodded. Hayley's eyes widen as she looked at the time on her phone.

 **Elijah:** Is something wrong?

 **Hayley:** She said she would call me in 30 minutes tor at the most, an hour..

He frowned.

 **Elijah:** How long ago did she leave?

 **Hayley:** An hour and a half ago...

Hayley tried calling Elena.

 **Hayley:** She didn't answer.

Elijah closed his eyes and let out a breath.

 **Elijah:** Stay here.

And with that he vamp sped out, following, Elena's scent.

* * *

He followed it into a church in the quarter. He saw a girl sitting at the very front.

 **Elijah:** Excuse me. I don't mean to bother you, but I'm hoping you can help.

He said as he approached the girl. She gasped as she look up at him.

 **Davina:** Your Elijah.

The father of Elena's unborn baby, she thought. He frowned, not expecting her to know him but he let it passed, people who knew him mostly feared him. He just wondered how she knew.

 **Elijah:** You know me?

She nodded.

 **Davina:** Elena. She came by not too long ago. She told me how nice you were to her these past few days.

She smiled, thinking back to her meeting Elena.

 **Elijah:** Did she say where she was going before she left?

She shook her head.

 **Davina:** She just said she was going to get something to eat. Is everything alright?

He sighed and shook his head.

 **Elijah:** It appears as if Elena is missing.

Davina instantly got to her feet.

 **Davina:** I'm a witch but I don't know much spells. Marcel. He lives not too far from here. He might be able to help.

He nodded in understanding.

 **Elijah:** Thank you.

* * *

 **Elijah:** Marcel. I've been told you might be able to help me with something.

Marcel turned around and put a smile on his face.

 **Marcel:** What can I do for you, Elijah?

Elijah put his hands in his pocket.

 **Elijah:** There's a young pregnant woman, Elena Gilbert. She's Katherine's doppelganger. She's gone missing.

Marcel nodded. He turned and called some vampires over.

 **Marcel:** Have any of you Elena Gilbert. Katherine's doppelganger.

 **Diego:** Yeah. By the cemetery.

 **Elijah:** Thank you.

The second he stopped talking he was gone.

* * *

Before he could even enter, Elena was running out.

 **Elena:** Elijah!

She said in relief as she came to a stop in front of him. She threw her hands around his neck as he wrapped his hands around the small of her back, closing his eyes as he sighed in relief.

 **Elena:** Can we go back to your place now.

Elijah nodded and vamp sped off.

* * *

 **Hayley:** Thank God, your ok.

She said as Elijah and Elena walked in through the door. She was worried about Elena.

 **Elena:** Yeah, I'm fine.

She said as Hayley engulfed her in a hug. They moved to the living room as Elijah went to make them something to snack on before dinner in a hour.

 **Hayley:** Tell me, what happened?

She asked as Elijah placed 2 cups of water and sandwiches down on the coffee table next to them. He took a seat on the couch next to them.

 **Klaus:** Oh good. You found her. I couldn't get little wolf, here to calm down..Thought I might have to compel her..So what happened?

The girls glared at him, while Elijah shook his head. Klaus sat down by Elijah, with a drink in his hand.

 **Elena:** I was getting to that. You know before you interrupted.

Klaus smirked at her before taking a sip of his drink.

 **Elena:** Well before I get started, I like to say some of the witches here are messed up.

She took a sip of her water.

 **Elena:** I was walking through the quarter when I started feeling weird all over. So I walked in a church to sit down. A nice witch came and asked me if I was ok. I told her I was feeling weird all over. She..she said I'm a witch. That I wouldn't have felt the spell my baby did. And that my baby turned me into one somehow. And that she might had help from the other side or something...Anyway she did a spell to see why I was feeling different. The baby..she, um..

She took a deep breath. Hayley gave her a supportive look.

 **Elena:** She biologically changed the father.

 **Hayley:** What?

She frowned a bit.

 **Hayley:** Is that even possible?

 **Elijah:** No. It shouldn't be. But things change.

 **Elena:** She said she's never heard of a spell that can do that and she doesn't know how the baby did it. But she said my baby did it because she likes him. And he's someone close to me that I trust. The moment I left, someone grabbed me. I tried to get free but they knocked me out. I woke up in the cemetery. They linked me to Sophie. Some vampire killed the witch who did the spell.

She turned to Klaus and Elijah who both wore frowns.

 **Elena:** They told me to tell you to get a move along. They just did this to me to send a message.

 **Klaus:** Why would linking you to Sophie be a message?

Elena turned to Elijah.

 **Elena:** They found out something that factors you into it. They wanted more leverage. They heard some whispers from the other side of the spell and found out about the spell my baby is.

Elijah frowned. What more could factor him in it? He made a mental note to kill Sophie when she isn't linked from the girls.

 **Elijah:** What did they found out?

 **Elena:** The father..They know who he is.

 **Klaus:** Well who is he?

Elijah eyes widen as he sat up, mouth slightly open. His gaze went to Elena's stomach. Putting pieces together. Hayley looking from Elena to Elijah, put two two together.

 **Klaus:** Am I the only one who didn't figure it out?

He looked between Elijah and Hayley.

 **Elena:** The father is Elijah, Klaus.

Elena took a big gulp of water.

 **Elena:** I need some air.

She put the cup down and walked out the front door. Elijah not to far behind.

* * *

 **Elijah:** Hey..

He said once he stood next to her.

 **Elena:** Hey..

She said without looking away from the now night sky.

 **Elijah:** How are you feeling?

She shook her head. She thought today was gonna be a relaxing day.

 **Elena:** Is there even answer for that?

He looked at her, then.

 **Elijah:** Why don't we start from the beginning?

Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

 **Elena:** Stressed. Confused. Calm. Relaxed. Happy...Overwhelm.

 **Elijah:** Hormones. They can be overwhelming when your pregnant...What are you thinking?

 **Elena:** How everything just changed. I left to go find a hotel so I can have place to stay before I look for an apartment. You let me stay here for five days, while you comforted me. I don't wanna be a burden to you. Now your gonna want me to stay here and live with you, because I'm carrying your child now. I know your gonna go out your way to take care of me and make sure I'm safe on top taking over New Orleans along side Klaus.

Elijah didn't say nothing, He just let her talk and listened to her. He didn't interrupt when he didn't agree with her. He just let her Talk.

 **Elijah:** Your not a burden, Elena. You never were and never will be. And yes I'm going to go out of my to take care of you and make your safe not because I have to but I want to..You know one of the things I miss about being human is being able to be a father. It's something I've long since gotten over, all these years. But now...To get to be one after a thousand years...

Elena looks at him, frowning.

 **Elena:** How are you so calm about this? I'm now a witch, who's unborn witch baby decided to make you her father. I got kidnapped and linked to some witch as leverage.

She yelled at him. Why was he so calm? How can he be calm right now? When he remained calm and didn't say anything, she got even more mad.

 **Elena:** HOW. ARE. YOU. SO. CALM.

She emphasized each word with a push to his chest. Because of her hormones being all over the place he let her push him instead of just standing still. Seeing the tears falling down her face, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took a hold of her wrist as she tried to push him again.

 **Elijah:** Sometimes the best thing to do is remain calm.

He said opening his eyes. Elena broke down crying. Elijah instantly pulled her in hug, bringing an arm around her waist while placing his free hand on her head, all while rocking her side from side.

 **Elijah:** Shhh. It'll be alright, Elena. I'm right here.

He whispered into her hair. Elena just held tight. He would hold her there all night if that's what it took to calm her down. What felt like hours to Elena for her to calm down and stopped crying was actually just an hour.

 **Elena:** Thank you...And I'm sorry for pushing and yelling at you.

She nearly whispered. She wiped her face as she pulled away. Elijah nodded.

 **Elena:** Sorry I ruined your shirt.

He looked down and gave a mock pout.

 **Elijah:** What a shame. I really like this one.

Giving a mock pout in hopes of cheering her up some. She giggled, causing him to smile.

 **Elena:** Thank you, again.

 **Elijah:** Anytime.

He nodded.

* * *

Elena showered as she got to her room and changed into her night gown, Elijah brought her from Rebekah's room. She was just about to get into bed and go to sleep when there was a knock at her door. She sighed and wondered off to the door.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

She breathed. He gave a small smile.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

 **Elena:** What can I do for you?

He leaned against the door.

 **Elijah:** I came to see how your doing.

She smiled.

 **Elena:** I'm fine. Thanks.

 **Elijah:** Are you sure?

 **Elena:** Yes. I was just overwhelmed by the fact that I'm a witch now, and that my..our baby made you the father. I mean..we didn't even have sex and your the father.

He smirked and looked down for a brief second before looking up.

 **Elijah:** Is that all?

She blushed.

 **Elena:** Yes.

He looked at her lips then to her eyes.

 **Elijah:** That can be fixed.

Just as she was bout to say something, his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. As the kiss deepen, he kicked the door shut and they stumbled into the bed together, losing themselves in each other...

* * *

AN: Well...What do you think? Today I'm suppose to be moving but we can't find any movers so I typed this as I got free time. Hope you enjoy. I'm tired and being lazy, so I'm not gonna reread this. So if anythings confusing or you have any questions, just comment, and I'll try my best to fix it in the next chapter.


End file.
